Amigas con derecho
by Isissilvergold
Summary: "Este es un pequeño paso para la comunidad gay pero uno gigante para Natsuki..." Basado en la línea del tiempo de Doropanda tours, nos adentramos en el universo del ShizNat, donde se valdrá todo, menos las lágrimas.
1. Chapter 1

**PARTE I **

Amigas con derecho…

La primera vez que oí ese término ni aunque hubiera querido lo habría entendido, y es que hay ciertas cosas cotidianas en la vida de una persona que entenderlas a solas resulta casi imposible. No habían pasado ni seis meses de que empezara el año y yo ya estaba segura de que la mujer que vi en el espejo esta mañana era una totalmente distinta a la del festival, ya me lo habían dicho y anteriormente lo había oído de Mai, Mikoto y hasta de Akane, también siento que lo he asimilado en cierta forma; pero no es sino hasta ahora que comprendo que tal antagonismo se debe a la perseverancia de una persona, se debe Shizuru, a ella le atribuyo mi cambio.

Es curioso porque traigo el mismo corte de cabello: largo casi hasta la cintura, suelto de inicio a fin (excepto en el verano, se torna insoportable). El mismo estilo al vestirme: casual: con tenis, pantalones de mezclilla y sudaderas. A pesar de eso no dejo de verme y de ahora hasta sentirme diferente por una sensación tan extraña a veces en el pecho y otras en… tanto que cuando recuerdo ciertas cosas predecesoras a este tiempo me pregunto que habrá sido de aquella Natsuki.

A veces solo me veo detenidamente y giro la cabeza con un simple movimiento de lado, realmente siento como si pesaran mis ideas. "Una gota más al vaso de agua". Cuando yo acepté sus sentimientos (los de Shizuru) realmente no tenía ni idea de que era lo que estaba aceptando, digo, ella me amaba y yo ya lo sabía, es como el contrato del que lees todo menos las letras chiquitas; es más, todo el mundo lo sabía, porque los rumores de yo le gustaba (a Shizuru) se esparcieron por toda la escuela como arroz en matrimonio y el tenerla siempre cerca antes de su graduación fue algo insufrible para su club de fans, esa montonera de niñas que parecían suspirar de tristeza porque su amada Kaicho-San las dejaba para convertirse en joven universitaria, incluso oí a muchas decir que en cuanto terminaran asistirían a la misma universidad y misma carrera sólo para verla. Aunque yo le resto cuidado a esos temas. Sin embargo no podía dejar de preguntarme ¿Y ahora qué? de manera tan repetidamente y seguir creyendo que nada cambiaría…

-¡Gah, cielos! Realmente deseaba esas vacaciones, cuando menos medio cuarto de año sabático; ¡los planes de Sakomizu sensei lo arruinaron todo!- (No sé si lo más correcto sea decir que lo cambiaron). Empecé a aceptar sus sentimientos, sus muestras de afecto aunque no fuera tan fácil, pero esa mujer es tan persuasiva… todos sus detalles no me hicieron percibir el cambio tan sutil en nuestro trato, cuando caí en cuenta yo ya estaba hasta en sus brazos de manera tan cómoda y placentera que todo ello paso sin afectar la armonía conseguida a lo largo de estos años.

Podría obviar algunos detalles un poco más bruscos y aseverar que fue su atención para conmigo el pico de botella a todo lo demás en esta "relación": me he dejado mal acostumbrar a sus muestras más profundas de cariño. Saber, ¡Cómo me encanta su comida! y no solo porque es muy buena (aunque hace platos tan raros que creo que se los inventa en el momento, también creo que tiene recetas bajo la manga literalmente hablando) sino que sólo de sus manos pruebo hasta veneno con mayonesa.

Ella solía dejarme notas cuando no me encontraba en casa (tiene llave, yo también tengo un duplicado de sus llaves) y es que ahora anda muy escasa de tiempo debido a la universidad (y actividades que la persiguen desde Fuka Gakuen).  
Ahora hasta sus bromas incomodas y pervertidas me agradan; es que ella tiene inquietudes sobre temas tan interesantes y rebuscados en los que se sumerge al platicar que hasta la más mínima tontería es absurdamente lógica. Soy un diminuto ser que se topó con una escalera tan alta que enrojeció y se encogió de hombros al notar lo mucho que le falta por ascender.

Shizuru es una mujer que siempre consigue dejarte con esa sensación de inconformidad, de anhelar más de ella, pues sabe muy bien como encender mi curiosidad con su retórica amorosa, sabe también incitar sin presionar… por ello una petición salió desde mi corazón, sin pasar por mi mente y tropezó directo en mis labios: -Quiero… quiero saber qué cosas quieres hacerme.- Digo yo, quería saber que más podría pasar aquí aunque esto resultara un arma de doble filo porque yo me sentía tan cómoda como angustiada por lo mismo que en verdad no creí que afectara tanto a nuestro trato si íbamos tan solo un poco hacia donde ella quería, después de todo no soportaba ver su rostro con esos ojos tan tristes y cargados de quien sabe tantas emociones ahogándose ahí dentro como un náufrago a quien el barco más próximo abandona. Me sentía en la obligación de liberarla un poco de aquella sombra en su mirada cada vez más persistente ¡No pude ser más tonta…! Creí que era ella quien lo necesitaba cuando al final la de las cadenas era yo. Por otro lado, si lo que ella deseaba hacerme no resultaba ser de mi total agrado cuando menos sus impulsos habían sido libres por vez primera, yo sentía cierto terror de que el desánimo la embargara más bien como un empuje definitivo a dejar de lado de una vez todos esos deseos, yo estaba realmente aterrada ante esa posibilidad. Lo bueno(o malo ya no sé) es que al final sentí que al probar sus labios se me revelo un camino tan largo en esta enmarañada relación y muchas cosas empezaron a encajar como engranajes de un reloj, juntos a su vez pariendo un ligero "tic" "tac". Todo cae por su propio peso, dijo Newton mientras se comía la manzana. –Todo cae por su propio peso Natsuki- Dijo Shizuru mientras…-De a poquitos empezamos, compartiendo besos, caricias, tardes y noches enteras de desnudez de piel, es embarazoso pero también es cierto y extraño porque ahora llevaba tardes y noches enteras sin si quiera pisar mi departamento. Bueno eso hasta hace poco.

-Veras no he tenido tiempo últimamente, si supieras lo tediosa que es esa materia, pero ya cuando te toque lo sabrás… ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí?-Me decía Shizuru cuando la fui a visitar luego de casi una semana.

-Ah bueno Shizuru pues… tú siempre preparabas mi almuerzo y yo siempre tan desconsiderara así que decidí traerte chocolates porque a ti te gustan mucho, también esos caramelos de café que sé que te gustan mucho.-

-¡Linda!-Dijo juntando sus manos en una de sus mejillas- Mi Natsuki es tan linda conmigo, pero…-Enmarqué una ceja ante ese pero- ella sabe que soy alérgica a los chocolates, te lo he dicho tantas veces… pero tú no me prestas atención-A veces es tan cínica que ganas de dale un coscorrón no me hacen falta.

-¡¿Eh?! No es cierto, tú no eres alérgica a ningún tipo de dulce así que ya comételos que no pienso caer en tus bromas nuevamente-Asenté la caja en sus manos sin más.

Al parecer sus cortinas lucían diferentes y el olor a lavanda de su departamento había sido reemplazado por una fragancia a lirios tan embriagante como ella misma… a veces se me olvida que es de mi mejor amiga de quien hablo. Tiene muy buen gusto, su decoración es simple pero sofisticada; hay muchos objetos por aquí, quien sabe de dónde los saca porque con ella nunca se sabe (como aquella naginata aparentemente una antigüedad que quien sabe de dónde saco, a lo mejor vino de familia), un reloj de arena de una hora y candelabros anglosajones; cortinas de gasa dorada, etc. En fin, una serie de cosas que acomoda de manera tan acorde.

-Mou ya no es tan fácil molestarte como antes pero ya caerás. Definitivamente estas creciendo Nat-su-ki.-De pronto me sentí como un canario frente a un gato.  
Había ido al departamento de Shizuru para llevarle los chocolates que tanto le gustan y si estaba desocupada pues quizá acompañarla a ver alguna película y realmente no es que esperara que tuviera tiempo pero sólo por si acaso traje una película para verla juntas; pero sino yo podría volver cualquier otro día…

-Así que si funciona eso de hacerse extrañar…-increíblemente recién ahora es que entiendo a qué se refería.

-¿Perdón dijiste algo?- Le pregunté mientras observaba aquel arreglo de amapolas sobre la mesa en la entrada, quizá algún muchacho se las envió pero eso no me preocupó en lo absoluto porque sé que ella los rechaza muy cortésmente, tanto que hasta terminan sintiéndose halagados sin explicación. Ella probaba sus chocolates puesto que nunca espera mucho para abrir un frasco o alguna caja, simplemente es muy curiosa y desbarata la envoltura. Me agrada ver su expresión de felicidad al comer chocolates, le cambia el rostro, parece una niña pequeña.

-Dije que estoy muy feliz de verte, seis largos días sin ver a mi Natsuki… podría vivir sin chocolates pero no sin mi Natsuki; tú eres más deliciosa que el chocolate.- Cuando dijo esto tenía una mirada muy perversa y me abrazó de la manera menos inocente posible por lo que decidí ignorarla y explicarle un poco sobre la película que le traje porque aunque ella es un poco más clásica sé que también le gustan las cosas futuristas y está siempre a la vanguardia de los avances tecnológicos. -¿Son amapolas verdad?- Pregunté curiosa.-Sí, en efecto si lo son ¿Están muy bellas, cierto? Me las obsequió…-Me explicaba sobre el arreglo floral y probaba de sus chocolates cuando de pronto sonó su teléfono móvil sin embargo ella parecía no tener interés alguno por contestar la llamada y prefirió acariciar mi rostro con sus suaves manos y... el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿No vas a contestar? podría ser importante ¿No crees?-Me observó de manera muy curiosa antes de verificar de quien se trataba y continuar con su encuentro cercano del tercer tipo.-Shiz…-,cielos sus caricias me quitan el habla- ¿Quién era?-Parecía muy entretenida mordisqueando el cuello de mi camisa que…-¡Contesta de una vez!-le dije casi gritando porque empezaba a asustarme con esa cara de pervertida que traía y es que me pone tan nerviosa, yo sé que a estas alturas no debería importar pero no puedo evitar sentirme como un insecto en una telaraña.

-¡Es Kanzaki-Kun!-Me dijo con el mismo tono de voz que yo y se sentó de golpe cruzándose de brazos con tremendo gesto infantil.- Hoy hay fiesta en su casa, no es la gran cosa ni nada del otro mundo es algo así como una fiesta de confraternidad para los estudiantes de intercambio recién transferidos y le dije que me lo recordara.-Se quedó observando un momento aquel teléfono un momento-Pero él nunca es tan insistente ¿O sí? ¿Y si ha pasado algo?-Le dije mientras ella se arreglaba el cabello con los dedos.-Yo le pedí que fuera insistente porque, tú sabes se me olvidan esas cosas y normalmente nunca encuentro mi móvil aquí en casa-Me decía haciendo ademanes con las manos-, hasta ayer la idea de recibir a los estudiantes de intercambio me sonaba bastante bien… aunque ahora que llegaste tú lo menos que quiero es salir. –Me volvió a abrazar.-Hasta me hubiera gustado que la película fuera romántica para aprovecharme de ciertas escenas, pero ni modo sé que mis ganas de ti no se apagan con nada y será divertido explorar bajo ese sueter amarillo patito mientras esos alienígenas son destruidos por unos mercenarios llegados del futuro. Tú no necesitas excusas para aprovecharte de mí, sencillamente lo haces… pensé para mis adentros.

-¡Pero qué dices mujer! No tienes remedio. Ok, está decidido, contestarás ese teléfono y le dirás a Kanzaki que llegamos en media hora.- Dije incorporándome del sofá y acomodándome el cuello de la camisa. Debajo de mi sueter hay una camisa pero dudo mucho que realmente sea que lo quiere ver. Esa mujer es terrible.

-Ah Natsuki no quiero ir… no te he visto en mucho tiempo…y –Me montó una escena a lo Hamlet en su rostro. Me enoja cuando se pone tan dramática.

-Y nunca salimos-La interrumpí- Anda di que sí, salgamos al menos un rato, estas muy estresada últimamente.-Ante mi petición volvió a hacer tremendo puchero que me pareció ¿Lindo?-Dame unos minutos.-concluyó.

El que aceptara sin más me hizo pensar que tiene algo en mente o quizá sea mi imaginación. Felizmente vine adecuada para la situación que no es que fuera una fiesta de gala a donde vamos para que fuera yo a preocuparme pero como vine a verla quizá me arreglé un poco sin notarlo, han de ser las revistas de Mai, dan consejos muy interesantes.

La llevé en mi motocicleta y en menos de quince minutos llegamos a la casa de Kanzaki quien muy contento nos recibió indicándonos que la reunión era en el salón del fondo; su casa es muy amplia y tradicional por lo que pude notar.  
Era de esperarse que al estar Yuichi estuviera Mai quien puso cara de gato al verme con Shizuru porque le dije que iría la tienda de música y si fui pero es una casualidad que la tienda quedara muy cerca de su casa. Mikoto también estaba ahí en el lado de los bocaditos junto a Nao; Kanzaki también había invitado a Haruka y ésta a Yukino. En algún punto pensé que todos me veían acusatoriamente, digo solo lo pensé no es que crea que sospechen algo (a excepción de Mai a quien le he contado ciertas cosas).

Los jóvenes de intercambio eran cinco de aproximadamente la misma edad que Shizuru: dos muchachas coreanas, ambas de rostro muy pálido y cabello café; un norte americano enorme como de uno noventa de estatura y algo canoso para su edad; un muchacho australiano de cabellos dorados algo nerd; y por último una inglesa pelirroja de ojos verdes, tan verdes como los míos.

No hubo necesidad de acercarnos a ellos, al parecer ellos esperaban a Shizuru, a quien se le encargo la fiesta de bienvenida a los estudiantes de intercambio, quien se lo encargo a Haruka y fue una realidad con la ayuda de Kanzaki y Yukino. Ellos parecían tener un carácter muy afable según lo que me dijo Mai, a quien trate de evitar por sus bromas incriminatorias acerca de mi visita a Shizuru-Luces algo agotada Natsuki y tienes el cabello alborotado.- me dijo, pero no le hice caso alguno, aunque mis mejillas me delatan todo el tiempo. La fiesta iba muy bien, había buena música, comida por todos lados (amo la comida), yo me encontraba junto a Nao curioseando las armaduras y armas exhibidas en la residencia de los Kanzaki para luego volver a la muchedumbre donde Shizuru mostraba su lado más sociable, es increíble cómo sin buscarlo consigue ser el centro de atención. Cuando volvimos vimos que la gente se amotino en un solo punto y vi a Yukino con un rostro de preocupación único-¡Es Haruka-chan!- me dijo,-¡Se ha desmayado!-grito, Yuichi trataba de reanimarla y Shizuru se acercó hacia ella para ayudarla, lucia muy preocupada en realidad. Todos estábamos a la espera de su respuesta y nos dijo luego de tomarle el pulso.

-No hay nada que hacer…-todos palidecimos.-Haruka-san se ha embriagado y está inconsciente.- Vaya quien lo diría, al parecer era la primera vez en la historia de esa mujer que probaba el alcohol y no lo sabíamos, estaba ebria y el suelo le pareció un buen lugar para dormir. Luego recoger a Haruka del suelo y dejarla en una de las habitaciones de la residencia Kanzaki al cuidado de Yukino la fiesta continuó como era de esperarse: Mikoto y Nao con una evidente indigestión por atragantarse con los bocadillos (aunque algunos dicen que vieron vibras extrañas entre el nerd de intercambio y Nao), Yuichi desaparecido, Mai también (¿Casualidad? Aunque en estos tiempos las abducciones se dan a cada nada) Kanzaki de lo más feliz con las dos coreanas aparentemente conversando (aún) y Shizuru sentada a mi lado sin beber una sola gota y disfrutando de la música.

-Hacen una linda pareja, pero ¿Puedo hablar con Shizuru un momento?-Esa acento me saco de la placidez de mi burbuja. Era la pelirroja, la estudiante de intercambio llegada de Inglaterra que se me quedó viendo fijamente con su rostro tan afable y una muy amplia sonrisa.

-¿Perdón?-Dije aun un tanto aturdida ante su madrugadora pregunta. En lo que mi acompañante jugueteaba con una de mis manos (la estaba besando para ser más precisa).

-Dije que hacen una muy linda pareja, ¿Desde cuándo que son novias?-preguntó curiosa la pelirroja a lo que yo respondí muy irritada.- ¡Ella no es mi novia! ¿Es tan difícil de entender?-Algo en el rostro de Shizuru se oscureció, como cuando una tormenta llega de la nada y cambia un clima tropical en un crudo invierno, eran sus ojos, ellos parecían dos grandes brumas de ceniza perdidos en el viento. Se disculpó diciendo que iba a los servicios.-Shizuru…- la alcancé y le dije tontamente: -es por el otro lado.- la idiotez debe ser patológica, al menos en mi caso.

-¿Sabe Natsuki-san? No todos los días tenemos una mujer tan bella e inteligente a nuestros pies, debería sentirse orgullosa. Y de verdad ¿Cuánto tiempo más se va a quedar ahí viéndome la cara en lugar de ir tras esa joven?-me dijo muy irónica la pelirroja. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia el baño y me senté ahí afuera de la puerta sabiendo que a veces solo necesitamos un empujoncito para dejar fluir nuestros sentimientos más profundos…

-¿Sabes? He sido una tonta todo este tiempo, he tratado de mentirle a todo el mundo acerca de lo que siento por ti y la verdad es que eres lo más importante para mí, justo ahora no hay nadie que me importe más que tú, Shizuru yo… quisiera preguntarte de una buena vez si tu quisieras…- en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba ella secándose las lágrimas.- ¡¿Nao?! ¿Tú? Pero yo pensé que…-lágrimas falsas obviamente-Kuga, en serio me abrumas y me haces llorar con tu idiotez, no puedo creer que ni siquiera sepas dónde se encuentra la psicópata de tu novia.-Oiii que no es mi nov… para empezar ¿Qué rayos haces ahí? ¿Dónde está Shiz…? ¿Sabes qué..? Olvídalo, no es asunto tuyo.- le di la espalda de inmediato.

-¿Estás buscando a tu amada loca verdad?, veras esas albóndigas no me cayeron nada bien, ¿sigues queriendo que te explique que hacia ahí dentro?-me preguntó socarronamente la tonta de Nao.

-Tú no has oído nada ¿Ok?-Le dije a Nao con la mejor de mis intimidantes miradas, de esas que nunca resuelven nada por lo visto.

-"Es un pequeño paso para la comunidad gay; pero un gran salto para Natsuki".-Dijo a voces la tonta siguiéndome hacia el salón.

-¿Quién es Gay?-Hablando del rey de Roma, la reina de Saba se asoma.-

-Shizuru te estaba buscando, ¿dónde andabas?-Fui por una bebida, creí que ya era hora de probar un buen sake. También fui por mi abrigo, ¿Nos vamos?-Me dijo al oído con una miel mezclada con voz o voz mezclada con miel… da igual.

-Sí, vámonos.-Me tomó de la mano y luego de despedirnos, nos fuimos, a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE II**

-Es algo así como Chanel N°5…-aspiré el aroma nuevamente y le dije - A-ah -Moviendo la cabeza en señal negativa - Es más bien como CH - Se lo pensó un momento detenidamente.

-¿El de Carolina Herrera? Mmm pues sí, es solo que me pareció haber percibido Chanel N°5 en tus ropas alguna vez…-

Era otra tarde de angustioso ocio en la casa de Mai, algo silencioso sin Mikoto, estábamos tratando de descubrir que línea de perfumes usó Shizuru en aquella bufanda que me prestó hoy por la mañana, que ya que estoy hablando de eso es lo menos que pudo hacer por mí, por caridad digo yo, la muy… ¡Me dejó un collar de chupetes en el cuello! Y lo peor de todo sucedió cuando Nao me quitó la bufanda con toda la malicia del mundo en pleno almuerzo frente a todos; Chie y Aoi aprovecharon para tomarme fotos y lo peor fueron sus embarazosas preguntas… -¿Y quién va arriba Natsuki…?-¡Ahhhh!- En ese punto pegué un grito fingiendo haber visto un ovni para poder huir.

-A propósito Mai ¿A dónde fue Mikoto?- Le pregunté mientras veía sus revistas de consejos cosméticos.

-Mmm pues se fue con Nao a comprar ropa interior -decía mientras le daba los últimos toques al ramen que estaba preparando.

-Umm eso huele delicioso- Estar de ociosa me provoca comer.

- ¿Nao?- Pregunté escéptica - Bueno es que la verdad no creo Nao sea muy útil en esos asuntos, como tampoco creo que a Mikoto le importe mucho - le dije mientras probaba del delicioso ramen que me acababa de servir.

-Pues creo que se iban a encontrar con Miyu y Alissa, al parecer la pequeña es más prematura de lo que parece; por otro lado también oí algo acerca de visitar a Yukariko-Sensei y a su pequeño porque aunque Nao sea como es, le gustan mucho los niños y eso es evidente… es más creo, que algún día será una buena madre después de todo. ¿No lo crees Natsuki?- Preguntó muy curiosa la mejor cocinera de ramen -También creo que tú serás una buena madre Natsuki… ¿Natsuki?- Me faltaba el aire y me estaba ahogando -¿Natsuki te sientes bien? ¿Por qué tienes morado el rostro?- le hice señas de que me diera un golpe en la espalda, al parecer no pude haberme atorado en mejor momento -¡Descuida Natsuki yo te ayudaré!- dijo Mai antes de darme un reverendo golpazo en la espalda, lo bueno es que me cambió de tema al traerme un vaso con agua, se empezó a quejar del frío y otras cosas.

-¿A qué hora irás a recogerla?

-Shizuru me había pedido que la recogiera a eso de las seis...

-Pues ya no falta mucho date prisa o no llegas a tiempo.

-Sí, tienes razón iré a por ella- Terminé mi ramen y luego de agradecérselo me fui aprisa.

Esa sensación que tenía antes de verla era como un péndulo oscilante en mi pecho, como si fuera a pisar la luna (como Neil Armstrong) o mi corazón se hubiera tropezado y con mis costillas. Fue en eso cuando vi a un muchacho esperando a la puerta igual que yo (temblando de frío también), quizá no era más alto que Kanzaki, tenía los ojos tan negros como los cabellos y al parecer estaba igual de ansioso, esto lo sé por la premura con la que se llevaba a la boca aquel cigarrillo, que se me antojó por cierto. En eso salió una joven de la misma facultad que Shizuru, supongo, salió al encuentro de aquel muchacho, él apago su cigarrillo y corrió a abrazarla, para luego llevarla tomada de la mano hasta perderse en la calle bajo la luz de la avenida cuadras más arriba. Ellos eran una pareja, eso estaba claro.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera noté cuando Shizuru salió y vino hacia mí porque yo reaccioné cuando comenzó a tronar los dedos en mi rostro diciendo:

-¿Natsuki estás ahí?-entonces la vi con sorpresa-¡Vaya Shizuru tú sí que caminas rápido!-Le dije sonriendo al darle el casco de pasajero.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó algo extrañada por mi expresión perdida al verla, soy tan distraída que no fue sino hasta que llegamos a su casa que noté que aquella sensación de ansiedad había desaparecido casi por completo, o quizá volvió a dormitar en mi interior.

Hacía tanto frío aquella noche… Tan así que las noches de verano, donde suelen estorbarnos la ropa por impregnársele la humedad y la temperatura febril de un par de cuerpos friccionados, que buscaran la calma de la brisa juguetona de una ventana abierta de par en par; fueran reemplazadas por noches de escalofrío y pijamas mata pasiones (dije pijamas, no lencería). Casi estoy por olvidar lo que se siente dormir sola, aunque también debo aclarar que nosotros (los japoneses) estamos predispuestos a compartir la cama (espacialmente hablando), y esto lo digo por el tipo de almohadas que utilizamos desde niños. Sin embargo lo único reconfortante de estas noches de invierno es mi "almohada", ella me busca bajo la colcha por la noche y me abriga con su tibio cuerpo. Realmente no quiero ni imaginar qué tipo de cosas sueña hacerme Shizuru cuando duerme… ¡esa mujer!... cabe resumir que aún dormida tiene las manos muy traviesas.

Siento que empiezan a gustarme los inviernos o eso creo, porque fiel a mi mal hábito nocturno de moverme de un lado a otro, he despertado a la mitad de la noche sin el calor del delicioso cuerpo de Shizuru y mucho menos de la colcha que compartíamos cuando iniciamos nuestro sueño, ella me la quita, se envuelve en ella como una oruga en su capullo obligándome a buscar sus brazos por calor. Tristemente, creo que su rutina ha aminorado un poco el ímpetu inicial de estar juntas a toda hora, sea en vigilia o sea en sueño. Ella duerme plácidamente en su rincón de la cama, descansa, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas perdidas en una jornada universitaria que cada vez es más extenuante y que nos deja con menos tiempo la una a la otra. Sus llegadas al departamento cada vez son más tarde, tan así, que he llegado a pensar en que no tiene ningún objeto esperar a una persona que cada vez pasa menos tiempo en casa. Mas sin embargo nos las arreglamos como se pueda, como hoy…

Un ronquido, no, un sonido gutural de descontento irrumpió la serenidad de la noche. Seguido del primero vino un segundo y así hasta que me di cuenta de que mi compañera estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Primero intenté reconfortarla con leves caricias al rostro, despertarla fue lo segundo que me pasó por la mente, pues he oído de la gente mayor que es peligroso sacar de forma abrupta a una persona cuando está teniendo un mal sueño (dicen que pueden volverse locos, ya saben, por eso de los viajes astrales). Pero los sonidos empeoraron, de quejidos a voces y de voces a gritos de terror; ahí fue cuando decidí imprimir un poco más de fuerza a mis caricias y al asustarme de lo que fuera que ella soñara, decidí entonces despertarla. - ¡Shizuru! - grité - ¡Despierta!-.

Shizuru abrió los ojos como intentando recobrar el sentido del lugar donde se encontraba - Fue un mal sueño - Traté de explicarle en medio de su aturdimiento - Ya pasó - Pero Shizuru no respondió, simplemente me miró en medio de la penumbra y por un momento pensé que no me había reconocido, hasta que de la nada me abrazó hacia sí y me envolvió en la colcha nuevamente, tan fuerte fue su abrazo que mi rostro se hundió en su pecho, asfixiándome en el proceso. A la mañana siguiente le pregunté sobre su pesadilla nocturna, y me dijo que había soñado con una hamburguesa gigante persiguiéndola -¡No sabes fue horrible Natsuki, tenía tomates colgándole de cuello!-, y alguna que otra tontería más, como siempre que no quiere decir la verdad; mas yo estaba segura de que había sido un recuerdo del Festival.

- Na-tsu-ki - Silabeó mi nombre con coquetería, me agrada porque casi siempre está de buen humor– Qué te parece si nos escapamos este fin de semana a un hotel y nos portamos mal-luego me guiñó el ojo y comenzó a burlarse de mis mejillas delatadoras-Mejillas traidoras- dije cubriéndomelas con mis manitas, presioné el botón de pausa de mi control de videojuego y la miré suspicaz. A lo que ella emitió una risilla medio infantil pero con una mirada de tiburón (la película 1, 2, 3 y 4) que no supe descifrar pero que igual devolví la mirada con cierto escepticismo -¿No te gustaría? Es fin de semana, una escapada romántica a las aguas termales donde estemos solas tú y yo disfrutando de un buen y merecido descanso –.

- No lo sé, simplemente me da miedo tu definición de romance... Y yo… ni siquiera tengo idea de a qué hotel ir- Respondí con honestidad - Esos lugares están un poco retirados de la ciudad y tardaríamos mucho en llegar para darnos cuenta de que ya tenemos que volver, tú a la U y yo al colegio - Pero mi argumento no mermó el ímpetu de mi compinche quien sonrió todavía más ampliamente como implicando una travesura de niñas-Tú despreocúpate, yo me encargo de todo-.

- Por eso dije escapada - Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y argumenté de inmediato - Pero Shizuru, estás en exámenes y ni qué decir de mí, Sakomizu-sensei me tiene en la mira y ese hombre afro robusto es medio sádico a la hora de los exámenes y ni qué decir de la maestra cuarentona recién divorciada… realmente no lo creo- Pero cualesquier argumento que yo tratara de formular fue callado rápidamente con un dedo en mis labios y una mirada llena de esa melancolía (chantaje) que sólo Shizuru poseía y quebrantaba mi férrea terquedad todo el tiempo - ¿No quieres ir conmigo cierto? ¿Seguro ya te aburrí?...-¡Pero qué…! -Es por eso que ya no me llamas por las mañanas…-

- Shizuru estás en clase (estamos), no quiero interrumpir.

- Tú nunca interrumpes Natsuki.

-Pero tienes tu teléfono apagado, alguna vez lo intenté y es verdad.

-¿Y por eso no puedes dejarme un mensaje? Natsuki ya no me quiere, ya me cambió por Sakomizu-sensei.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Estás llorando de verdad? - ¿había mencionado lo persuasiva que puede llegar a ser? -OK, ok, está bien, se hará como tú digas, déjame ir a alistar mis cosas, después de todo, esas tus escapadas pueden terminar siendo épicas, una nunca sabe - Es una manipuladora sin remedio pensé, pero no fue necesario decir más y mi recompensa fue un beso en la mejilla, muy a mi pesar.

- Entonces está dicho, comienza de una vez porque el autobús sale esta noche – y se fue tarareando una canción de lo más feliz hacia su habitación. No tiene remedio.

Empaqué la ropa necesaria tanto de ella como la mía, cogí los abrigos más gruesos que encontré porque en las montañas las aguas termales son una delicia, pero el frío es un fastidio. Tan así que mi piel se raja de lo inclemente del clima con todo y cremas, y es que el calor no me gusta pero el frío… Ah, ese sí que me disgusta.

Durante el trayecto hacia las montañas, Shizuru no perdió la oportunidad para hacerme mofa desde un inicio - Ara Natsuki se ve mareada ¿o es idea mía? - Oi - Pero descuida Natsuki, aquí nadie sabe que tu capacidad vomitiva es impresionante, todos piensan que eres un ser humano normal- Lo dijo seria, pero se estaba muriendo de la risa para sus adentros, yo tengo mis dudas sobre si ella lo es y lo digo en serio.

- Eso fue sólo una vez - Declaré muy digna, pero lo que ella no sabía es que horas antes me tomé mi pastilla para el mareo para evitarnos nuevamente la vergüenza de vomitar en público, corretear por bolsas, agua y servilletas y así causar pena ajena.

Quizá este paseo sea algo que necesitáramos más que nunca, es decir, hemos pasado de un punto de donde éramos las mejores amigas a otro donde éramos las mejores amigas pero con ¿ciertos privilegios?, creo haber perdido la idea de lo que realmente somos. Siento que al tener esta nueva vida, una parte en el fondo de mí extraña la anterior (mi vida anterior), pero muy en el fondo. Me alegra no oír esa voz en mi interior que menciona los recuerdos de una soledad que ahogué con su presencia. Antes el rostro de Shizuru era siempre uno lleno de optimismo mezclado con agonía y el verla ahora más segura, más ella, porque la verdad yo admiro su auténtica forma de ser; sus dones para con la música y literatura (toca el piano y escribe poemas); su intelecto, basto y amplio… entonces yo, entonces yo… -Hemos llegado - Irrumpió mi tren con dieciocho vagones de pensamientos humeante y vivo.

Me inquietaba un poco que al llegar a registrarnos al hotel, las miradas de la gente del lugar nos acusaran de nuestra libertina forma de vivir. Es decir, íbamos dos chicas solteras compartiendo un cuarto, y la misma cama… aunque el sitio parecía tan discreto que cualquier fantasía furtiva podría llevarse a cabo ahí sin problemas. Ahí nadie nos conocía, pensé.

-Buenos días Fujino-san- dijo cortésmente el recepcionista y ella le contestó el saludo con la misma naturalidad.

-Eh, Shizuru ¿Has estado aquí antes?-le halé de la manga de su abrigo.

-Ahora no, dame un momento Natsuki, debo pedirle al recepcionista las llaves de nuestra habitación-en efecto, luego de que el muchacho de lentes le diera las llaves a Shizuru y llegáramos a nuestra habitación y yo me botara frescamente sobre aquella enorme cama matrimonial, que ya ni dije nada al enterarme porque… ¿Qué objeto tendría? Estamos solas aquí y no conocemos a nadie, al menos yo no pero…

-¿Has venido antes a este lugar?- le pregunté en lo que ella también se desprendía de las cosas pesadas.

-Mmm sí, un par de veces.

Shizuru había reservado esta habitación desde ayer por la mañana y hoy pagó la cuenta con su tarjeta de crédito que cada vez que brillaba en sus manos me infundía cierto terror. Gasta demasiado aunque no lo parezca.

La habitación era más sencilla de lo que podía imaginar, pero era más de lo que podía pedir. Tenía calefacción y yo con eso feliz. Shizuru se veía algo tensa cuando entró y luego supe por qué. De un movimiento rápido y veloz, se tiró sobre mí en la cama matrimonial. Lejos de lo que podría pensarse, ella sólo me abrazó y nos mantuvo así durante un tiempo, hasta que decidió hablar - ¿Quieres que nos demos un baño justo ahora? - Hubiera preferido estar así en sus brazos por un tiempo más, pero supuse que su pregunta era más bien una sugerencia que debía ser atendida a la brevedad posible. - ¿No podemos hacerlo mañana? - Intenté persuadirla como el frío lo hizo conmigo- Después de todo, estaremos aquí hasta el domingo y aún es viernes - Le ofrecí la mejor de mis sonrisas, pero no funcionó, la mujer tenía otros planes en mente. - Necesito un baño urgentemente, además hay que aprovechar antes de que te me enfermes –

- ¡Oi, Shizuru! ¡Deja de tratarme como una niña!

-Entonces Natsuki debe dejar de comportarse como una, o me veré obligada a desvestirla y a bañarla también.

-Es suficiente ¿Para dónde hay que ir?

Fue así como reluctantemente, emprendimos el camino hacia las aguas termales las cuales debo confesar no han sido tan mala idea. Sólo sentir mis posaderas en la estructura cálida de la roca volcánica, remojada en agua tibia me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Shizuru tenía razón, quizá la pastilla contra el mareo no duraría mucho más tiempo, sus efectos ya estaban cediendo a las alturas y el viaje y comenzaba a marearme por la falta de oxígeno en mi cerebro. Entonces decidí relajarme y disfrutar esta escapada "romántica" que Shizuru había planeado sin planearlo realmente, porque la verdad se le ocurrió y ya. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la nada, dejando que mis músculos se relajen gracias al agua tibia pero de repente la nada tomó forma junto a otra nada de lentes y la nada (la primera nada) cobró una molesta voz y…

- ¡Oh, Kuga! ¡Qué sorpresa!- Era molesta y odiosa y no estaba sola, el chico nerd estaba con ella. Esto era malo, muy malo. Un momento ¿No estaba haciendo nada malo o sí?… - Así que has decidido faltar a tus cursos de compensación de mañana reportándote enferma cuando en realidad estás de lo más feliz aquí en las aguas termales.

-Es medicinal - contesté casi sin sacar el rostro del agua - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - le pregunté haciéndole señas con las cejas hacia el nerd.

-Mmm pues Kanzaki nos animó a todos a venir diciendo que era buena idea ya que la _señorita killer instinct_ y tú estarían por aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo lo supieron?

-Pues fue sencillo porque tu novia lo publicó en la red social, dijo: ¡Aguas termales, allá vamos! y además te etiquetó. ¿No lo viste?- de pronto se me revolvió el estomago.

- Nao, dime. ¿Dónde están los demás? - Alcé la cabeza viendo hacia todos lados y… ahora me sentí mareada.

-¡Bubuzuke no me he olvidado de la última vez!

-Ara, Haruka-san nunca acepta una derrota.

-¡Me dijiste que nunca habías bebido antes y por eso te acepté el reto del mickey doble!

-Es whisky doble Haruka-chan.-le dijo Yukino.

-Haruka-san no es necesario gritar, es por eso que me entendiste mal, yo dije que nunca había bebido, sí, pero nunca en la casa de Kanzaki.

-¿Eh? Pero creí que no bebiste nada excepto el sake -le pregunté quedito y sólo sonrió. Me mintió, quien sabe que cosas no hace cuando la descuido un poquito.

Y fue así como todos se invitaron solos a nuestro romántico lago de aguas termales, por un lado Mai tratando de lidiar con una furiosa Shiho, Nao coqueteando con el australiano (yo creo que le gusta porque ni le entiende, a ella le va mal el inglés y a él el japonés), Chie y Aoi interrogando a Nao por lo de su nuevo novio y ésta contestándoles con un pésimo inglés. Haruka contándole a Kanzaki cómo es que aguantó tres rondas contra Shizuru, Yukino evitando que Mikoto corriera desnuda por ahí, mientras que Mai y Yuichi, ellos ahora lucen como Akane y Kazuya que quién sabe dónde andarán. Y por último Shizuru y yo juntas la una de la otra, tomándonos de la mano bajo el agua.

Quizá no fue el mejor momento ni el lugar pero la pregunta nació en aquel instante, la pregunta para obtener mis respuestas. Yo estaba enamorada o al menos se le parecía mucho pero si Shizuru no era mi novia y era más que una amiga, ¿entonces, qué éramos? Me pregunte ahí en medio de mi nuevo mundo perfecto, rodeada de todos los que amaba. En este punto de confort y felicidad, la respuesta a tal pregunta quizá no era tan importante. Así que apreté muy fuerte su mano con la mía disfrutando mi discreta escapada romántica. Por eso ella es quien es, sin duda alguna me regaló un bello fin de semana al lado de mis seres queridos.

-Gracias Shizuru - Le dije al oído muy quedito.

-De nada mi Natsuki, ya me lo agradecerás mejor más tarde...


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTE 3**

Lo que se siente desear a alguien a cada instante, yo ahora lo entiendo…

-¡Ah…! Shiz…

Que sus manos te recorran con gentileza y sus labios te arranquen los pensamientos más secretos y profundos.

-Eres mía Natsuki. Solo mía.-decía aferrándose a mi cuerpo, acariciando mis caderas.

Es su voz la que estremece todo mi ser, con sus palabras dulces e infantiles…

-Shizuru, no me veas como si fuera tu comida... ¡me asustas un poco! -

-Mou no puedo evitarlo- dijo mientras lamía en el sitio donde había dejado sus marcas en mi cuello la vez anterior - Verte tan indefensa me hace pensar en todo tipo de cosas justo ahora...-

A pesar de que sus manos traveseaban por mi cuerpo sin ningún patrón en particular -Natsuki es un caramelo gigante-Shizuru no parecía querer nada más que estar así conmigo, como si prefiriera disfrutar lentamente del momento.

-Ahora te voy a llamar recogida…

-¿Qu- qué? ¿Por qué?-Tuve que recobrar el aliento y con la poca cabalidad que albergaba aún preguntarle el por qué de ese término.

-Natsuki pero si es tan obvio, son tantas las veces que te he… -hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior antes de intentar completar aquella oración y digo intentar porque no la dejé, le di un mordisco en el brazo derecho para que se dejara de tonterías. -¡Natsuki ikezu!- dijo dando un brinco por el dolor y la sorpresa, aproveché ahí para darme la vuelta sobre ella.

-Hola recogida-Me dijo aún adolorida mientras abrazaba mi cintura, revolvía mis cabellos y acariciaba con sus pies los míos.

-Cúbrete, hace frío- me dijo al oído, rozando con sus labios mi cuello; mi cuerpo habla por mí a su manera, se eriza del todo. Sus ojos, esas dos lagunas hechizantes, me escudriñan todo el tiempo, me desnuda hasta el espíritu. Yo podría perderme en ellos y quizá no volver jamás. -No seas traviesa Natsuki, deja eso para los mayores- decía al volver a su posición inicial, y tomar mis manos con las suyas. Podía oír sus latidos claramente, en realidad lo hice todo el tiempo, era increíble el cómo se aceleraban cuando me oía pronunciar su nombre. ¡Ah! su nombre es la llave de mi buen ánimo.

-¡Ah-hh!-Asentí con la cabeza sumisa y tímida ante el dominio de sus manos, y sus caderas… El aroma de su cabello y la manera en que me abraza cuando la apreso con mis piernas contra mí. Esa escena tan nuestra…

-Natsuki todavía me duele tu mordida.

-Shizuru deja de quejarte no fue para ta-tanto- es tan cruel, es demasiado bella e idiota y hábil también.

-Natsuki es adictiva, es todo lo que mi corazón, mi mente y mi cuerpo desean a toda hora.

-Shizuru-Pronuncié su nombre lento mientras con suavidad tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y lo acercaba lentamente hacia mí, un beso suyo era lo que necesitaba en ese instante. No tenía ni frío ni calor, ni noción del tiempo, ni interés alguno por la vida fuera de esa habitación.

Lo que se siente desear a una mujer como mujer, es lo que ahora entiendo como amor. Un amor idílico.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso Mai?

-¡Ah! No es nada- dijo Mai con apuro mientras le arrancaba de las manos a Mikoto un sobre rosa.-Sí, ¿Qué es? -pregunté yo muy curiosa.- No es nada Natsuki, no es nada, son solo unos recibos que tengo pendientes-

-¡Es una carta de amor!- dijo Akane poniéndose una mano en el pecho y con el rostro perdido en quien sabe qué tipo de recuerdo.

-¿Una carta de amor?- preguntamos al unísono, Nao, Mikoto, Chie, Aoi y yo. Era la tertulia de todos los días en el patio del colegio a la hora del descanso. Nos encontrábamos viendo unas revistas que Mai había llevado consigo, una de esas revistas para chicas donde aparte de notas de la farándula, había uno que otro consejo amoroso y las novedades que traía consigo la moda de invierno. Mi lectura me hacía aislarme un poco del tema central del día el cual estaba relacionado con Nao y su rubia debilidad. Sí, el nerd australiano que ha conseguido revivir al menos una fibra del corazón de Nao; hasta que de entre las revistas apareció un sobre de color rosa que inmediatamente capturó la atención de todas.

-No, no es nada de eso- decía Mai evidentemente nerviosa y avergonzada moviendo las manos en señal de negación.

-Está bien tienes derecho a no decirnos que dice, porque me imagino que es de Tate-kun; pero no me parece que sea nada malo que te escriban palabras (versos) de amor, anda no lo niegues- Decía Chie con toda la seriedad del caso.

-Bueno pues, sí es una carta de esas y…-Y se acabó el receso, en menos de lo que canta un gallo Mai ya estaba corriendo hacia su aula. Había huido olímpicamente y no la culpo.

Iba junto con Chie y Aoi hacia el pabellón de clases mientras las oía hablar sobre lo lindo que debe ser que alguien que quieres te escriba cosas lindas, tal información resultaba extraña, simplemente no encajaba en mi cuadrada mente, les refutaba el que no tenía objeto hacer cosas como esas-¿No es mejor decirlo directamente pues?- les dije, mas ellas insistían en su punto,-Son detalles Natsuki, y los detalles son lindos- al ver mi rostro incrédulo Aoi insistió diciendo-A veces podemos tener toda la confianza del mundo con la persona que queremos pero-y esto me lo dijo viéndome firmemente, encogiendo la mirada-pero hay palabras que se quedan en nuestra garganta, cosas que sólo podemos sacarlas con papel y tinta, eso sucede cuando amamos demasiado sin siquiera darnos cuenta- Me quedé inmóvil ahí un momento tratando de asimilar sus palabras cuando en eso- ¡Cuidado Natsuki!-las oí gritar mientras mi mundo se tornaba estrellado y abruptamente oscuro.

Es curioso cómo podemos conocer a alguien alguna vez y no tenemos ni idea de lo importante que puede llegar a ser para nosotros, si alguien me hubiera dicho antes que la joven que me pidió aquella vez en el jardín que no arrancara las flores sería hoy la persona con la que amanezco simplemente lo hubiera tildado de loco, es por eso que creo, que cada vez me convenzo más de mi locura. Pensaba en todo aquello en ese fondo blanco con flores de cerezo alrededor, acercándome a aquella silueta más y más…

-Nat-su-ki, Nat-su-ki… Natsuki- esa voz se me hacía tan familiar, pero me embargó un olor en el ambiente, era semejante al alcohol medicinal… abrí los ojos lentamente mientras un dolor agudo me invadió, lo sentí recorrer mi espina dorsal de arriba abajo y reaccioné de golpe.

-Al fin despiertas Natsuki.

-¡Shizuru!

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-¡Youko-sensei!

-Procura no moverte tanto, afortunadamente no pasó de una horrible contusión pero de igual forma debes volver para tus chequeos- tan sólo le asentí con la cabeza muy aturdida y adolorida.

-Natsuki debe tener la cabeza muy dura por lo visto- dijo Shizuru con evidente preocupación y alivio al verme despierta, al parecer una pelota de béisbol del equipo en entrenamiento salió con demasiada fuerza y llegó hasta mi cabeza, al menos eso fue lo que me contó Chie, quien junto con los demás fueron a verme a la enfermería no mucho después de que recobrara la conciencia, Aoi le avisó a Mai y ella a Shizuru, quien sin dudarlo vino a verme.

Su amabilidad me abruma, todo el día se la pasó engriéndome (malcriándome) en todo, no puedo negar que me sentí más en deuda que nunca, ella siempre lo daba todo por mí y yo, yo no le daba nada, así que decidí escribirle una carta de agradecimiento, donde pudiera decirle abiertamente lo muy agradecida que estaba por todo lo que hacía día a día por mí, porque cada vez que intento decirle algo siempre me responde:-No digas nada Natsuki, con que existas haces suficiente- cosas como esas hacen que sólo me sienta peor.

Me tomó toda una tarde, tuve que ir a mi departamento para hacerlo porque se suponía que debía ser una sorpresa. Resulté ser igual de pésima en esto de escribir que al hablar, lo importante era que tenía la carta guardada en un sobre púrpura (sé que le gusta ese color).

Ahora sólo quedaba el segundo paso, entregársela. Consideré la opción de dejar la carta asentada en algún punto del departamento donde la lea sin que tenga que estar yo presente, ¿el piano quizá? Sin embargo, así como a veces Shizuru podía agarrarle el hábito de tocarlo todos los días, otras podían pasar días sin siquiera acercársele. No era una buena idea.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de una mala, sola y larga noche fui a clases como todos los días y mi impaciencia era notoria para todos y es que estaba ansiosa por dejar aquel sobre entre sus cosas, su maletín era un lugar seguro y práctico, el problema era que no la había visto desde el día anterior. El timbre sonó y fui a toda marcha al campus de la universidad para pedirle a Kanzaki que pusiera ese sobre entre sus cosas, lo vi a lo lejos y decidí alcanzarlo pero él se encontró con ella, con quien para variar platicaba a gusto, demasiado a decir verdad y la verdad no me sorprendió, porque él era el sueño de toda niña y ella también. A veces me da flojera cuando ella me habla sobre él:-Reito-kun esto, Reito-kun lo otro- es simplemente molesto, porque estoy segura él sabe mucho sobre ella, creo que la conoce muy bien; sin embargo por eso son amigos, es normal.

Él era el indicado para esta tarea… hasta que vi que él le entregaba un sobre a ella, un sobre rosa, de pronto ella vio hacia donde yo estaba y tuve que aventarme hacia un arbusto, lamentablemente nunca noté que detrás de éste había una escalera por la cual rodé cuesta abajo. Había perdido mi sobre y por si fuera poco había encontrado un rival, ¿rival?, me pregunté a mí misma, ella no era mi novia y por lo tanto él no era mi rival.

Esa noche volví al departamento, adolorida desde la punta de los pies a los cabellos, desde la cabeza al corazón. No entendía muy bien, ahora sé que no quise entenderlo bien, pero lo que sí sé muy bien fueron las llamadas de Shizuru que no quise responder.

Luego de un baño me sumergí en mi cama, en mi pequeña habitación que por alguna razón parecía ser increíblemente amplia y vacía, hasta que mi teléfono volvió a sonar, era una llamada de Mai, la cual no tenía ganas de responder pero qué bueno que lo hice.

-Natsuki, qué bueno que contestas, debo confesarte algo porque la verdad… aunque también avisarte sobre lo de Yukariko-sensei... Pero ya no puedo con esto, Natsuki yo….-hablaba demasiado rápido, pasaba de un tema a otro y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Párale mujer ¿qué te pasa?, ¿no me digas que vas a ser madre?

-¡Natsuki idiota, pero qué dices!-me aliviaba un poco el poder burlarme de ella alguna vez.-¿Entonces de qué se trata? Y dilo rápido porque no estoy de ánimos -mi viejo y amargado yo estaba despertando de un largo sueño- ¿Qué ha pasado Natsuki?

-Oi, ¿me vas a decir o no?

-Bueno, bueno ahí va: ¿Recuerdas el sobre rosa del otro día? ¿El que le quité a Mikoto?

-Ajá, ajá.

-Pues sí, era un sobre de amor, pero no era de Tate-kun…

-¿Cómo de que no, entonces de quién?- Me había sorprendido mi pelirroja amiga, en verdad que sí.

-Era de Reito-senpai.

-¿Kanzaki?-pregunté muy curiosa y sorprendida.

-Pues sí, él me envió una carta a través de Shizuru-san, no pienses mal, yo le pedí que por favor no te contara. Pero es que le respondí la primera carta tratando de ser amable pero quizá eso le dio cabida a una segunda y pues eso me hizo sentir culpable…

-¡Jajajajaja! En serio Mai, creí que era otra cosa, ¡Que sana eres!, no has hecho nada malo, aunque lo cierto es que eso de las cartas no sirve para nada y mejor es que lo digas cara a cara.- En ese momento tuve una revelación- debo irme Mai, quédate tranquila y procura hablar con Kanzaki de una vez, nos vemos.-Pero Natsuki…

Iba a salir de mi departamento a toda prisa, tenía que ver a Shizuru, eso era todo, pero en eso vi como un sobre púrpura era colocado debajo de mi puerta y resultó ser el mismo que yo iba a darle a Shizuru, abrí la puerta de inmediato y vi… Vi a un panda corriendo a toda prisa que después bajó por el ascensor, así que traté de darle alcance por las escaleras lo más a prisa que pude pero ya en la puerta cogió una bicicleta y empezó a huir a toda marcha.

-¡Hey tú, detente!-grité muy fuerte, pero siguió corriendo.

-¡Atrapen a ese panda grité!-era obvio que nadie me hizo caso y lo perseguí corriendo, tan así que cuando lo tuve cerca me aventé hacia él haciendo que cayera hacia la acera.

-Te atrapé- le dije interrogándole sobre cómo es que tenía ese sobre pero no quiso decir palabra alguna y me hizo señas de que se pondría en pie primero. Así que hice como me pidió, sin embargo cuando se puso en pie se volvió a echar a correr.

-Vuelve aquí panda tramposo.- me volví a aventar y esta vez sentada sobre él le quité la cabeza de peluche (era un disfraz de panda ¿Qué más podría ser?), y el día me volvió a sorprender.

-¿Shizuru?

-Natsuki sí que pega duro, contigo no se puede.

-Shizuru tonta, pude haberte lastimado.- le dije desconcertada de pronto.

-No creí que estuvieras ahí, porque llamé varias veces y no quisiste contestar.-giré la cabeza como mirando al cielo sin saber que decirle.-Tenía cosas que pensar a solas, le dije-¿Pero por qué estas disfrazada de panda? Y ¿Por qué huiste así?

-Ah pues, hoy es el cumpleaños del bebé de Yukariko-sensei y Mai-san nos pidió a Haruka-san y a mí animar la fiesta con disfraces y ya ves, me tocó de panda pero se supone que era sorpresa por eso no quería que me vieras, además Natsuki también huyó de mí en la universidad, estuve preocupada por la forma en que rodaste por las escaleras pero vi que te pusiste en pie y saliste corriendo tan a prisa que olvidaste este sobre, así que decidí dejártelo, pero llego tarde a la fiesta y como verás no tuve tiempo de cambiarme. Nos vimos un momento y nos echamos a reír a carcajadas, le tomé la mano de panda y luego de recoger su bicicleta, dejarla en mi vivienda y salir en motocicleta, nos fuimos hacia la fiesta de Yukariko-sensei.

-¡Mai, llegó Natsuki y hay un panda abrazándola! - gritó Mikoto, ahí estaban todos esperándonos, me preguntaron por Shizuru y dije que no tardaría en llegar, la misma respuesta que dio Yukino acerca de Haruka mientras se reía frente a un Barney inquieto. Nunca antes me había divertido tanto en una fiesta infantil, estaban todos, hasta Midori quien acababa de llegar de viaje junto a Youko y también Takumi con Akira. Mai ya había solucionado su asunto con Kanzaki quien pareció tomarlo muy feliz e interesado en la cultura coreana, Nao, ella estaba muy feliz de niñera y a todos les causó gracia el desastroso show de Barney y su amigo el panda feliz.

Luego de aquel show llamé a mi panda a un sitio poco más apartado un momento -Shizuru, éste sobre es para ti-le entregué al fin el sobre púrpura- Oh Natsuki, ¿quieres que lo lea luego?

-¡No! Mejor no… quizá venga Batman o algún súper amigo y se vuelva a perder, léelo ahora delante de mí. Shizuru abrió aquel sobre con cuidado y sus ojos se centraron en el papel durante un muy breve tiempo-¡Oh Natsuki, me haces tan feliz!- Le tomé de la mano de peluche nuevamente y le dije ahí mismo-Shizuru, bueno este… yo, quería saber si tú…

-¡Ánimos Natsuki!-gritaban los demás, ¿Por qué son tan entrometidos? Me la ponían tan difícil.

-¡Natsuki! ¡Natsuki!-Sí claro ahora tengo más valor, pensé.

-¡Cállense!-Grité haciendo rabieta y continué- Shizuru, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella me dio un beso muy tierno, el más tierno de todos, sus lágrimas adornaban sus bellos ojos, asintió con la cabeza, al fin entendí que aquella sensación en el pecho, esa que tenía siempre al verla, era amor.

Todos gritaron molestándonos, pero la verdad me dio igual, yo me fundí en un beso con mi amada, y fue maravilloso.

-Ah Natsuki, huele delicioso, Es Chanel N°5, es preciso para ti…

-Shhh, no lo digas fuerte, nadie debe saber que soy admiradora de Coco.

-Por cierto ¿Tu madre cultiva amapolas o qué?

-Shhh, Natsuki quiere saber demasiado.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

**ULTÍLOGO**

* * *

La luz se cuela por la ventana, atraviesa las cortinas y dibuja sobre su espalda doseles dorados y ondulados, abro los ojos lentamente y alcanzo con cuidado mi despertador para apagar la alarma antes de que se active, es cuestión de un movimiento elástico y listo.

El día empieza y esta habitación parece de gravedad aumentada, Natsuki y la cama son como un imán para mí, es casi imposible intentar escapar. Pero ¿Para qué querría salir un domingo por la mañana lejos de este limbo? A-ah, hoy se hace lo que mi pequeña caprichosa quiera, no veo su rostro pero se sonríe (hace mucho que lo hace mientras duerme), veo sus cabellos azulados entre mis dedos y los acaricio, la abrazo fuertemente hacia mí. Ella tiene una cierta manía antes de dormir: remeda mis latidos mientras los escucha.

No existe nadie más inteligente ni divertida, siempre es muy astuta en sus respuestas.

Siempre que mi madre me envía un arreglo de amapolas, yo guardo cada tarjeta como un tesoro… le he añadido a mi tesoro la carta de Natsuki, la carta más corta y linda de todas.

-¿Vemos una película?

-Pues sí, pero yo tengo hambre.

-Shizuru, ¡Hagamos palomitas de maíz para las películas!

- Natsuki es muy temprano para las palomitas de maíz…

-Pues sí, sin embargo nunca es temprano ni tarde para hacer el amor… así que ¡Vuelve aquí Shizuru!

-Tus deseos son órdenes, hoy soy Nerón e incendiaré Roma…

-Eso lo veremos…


End file.
